survivorthewarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
ANTM Revival: 8
Prizes *A modeling contract with LA Models and NY Model Management. *A fashion spread in Harper's Bazaar magazine. *A cash prize of a 100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics. *A fashion campaign in Guess. Episodes Episode 2 * First Call-out: Kamryn Homan * Bottom two: Darby Becnel & Kelsey Schofield * Eliminated: Darby Becnel Episode 3 * First Call-out: Ursula Ortega * Bottom two: Dakota Bandy & Kelsey Schofield * Eliminated: Kelsey Schofield Episode 4 * Quit: Norelle Logsdon * First Call-out: Cecilia Ashe * Bottom two: Dakota Bandy & Jourdan Breeden * Eliminated: Dakota Bandy Episode 5 * First Call-out: Yuri Harlow * Bottom two: Ariel Tillman & Ursula Ortega * Eliminated: Ursula Ortega Episode 6 * First Call-out: Cecilia Ashe * Bottom two: Corinne Adams & Jourdan Breeden * Eliminated: Jourdan Breeden Episode 7 * First Call-out: Lana Mulder * Bottom two: Corinne Adams & Kamryn Homan * Eliminated: Corinne Adams Episode 8 * First Call-out: Kamryn Homan * Bottom two: Annette Knight & Lana Mulder * Eliminated: Annette Knight Episode 9 * Returned: Ursula Ortega * First Call-out: Ursula Ortega * Bottom two: Ariel Tillman & Kamryn Homan * Eliminated: Ariel Tillman Episode 10 * First Call-out: Lana Mulder * Bottom two: Kamryn Homan & Ursula Ortega * Eliminated: Kamryn Homan Episode 11 * First Call-out: Cecilia Ashe * Bottom two: Lana Mulder & Ursula Ortega * Eliminated: Ursula Ortega Episode 12 * Top three: Cecilia Ashe, Lana Mulder & Yuri Harlow * America's Next Top Model: Cecilia Ashe * Eliminated: Yuri Harlow & Lana Mulder Summeries Contestants Call-Out Order : The contestant was eliminated : The contestant won the competition : The contestant quit the competition Average call-out order Casting call-out order and final two are not included. Scoring chart Photo shoot guide * Episode 1 photo shoot: Posing in bikinis (casting) * Episode 2 photo shoot: Dripping in gold with plus-size male models * Episode 3 photo shoot: Flowers & plant life * Episode 4 photo shoot: Frostbitten at an ice rink * Episode 5 photo shoot: Nail art beauty shots * Episode 6 photo shoot: Posing with British hats and American cars * Episode 7 photo shoot: Eco-friendly couture in a landfill * Episode 8 photo shoot: Vampires in a bloody bathtub * Episode 9 photo shoot: Spanish bullfighters * Episode 10 commercial: Secret Deodorant commercial in Catalan * Episode 11 photo shoot: Modern interpretations of classic works of art * Episode 12 photo shoot: CoverGirl lashblast mascara commercial and print ad; Harper's Bazaar magazine covers Makeovers * Kamryn – Centered in the middle and dark brown weave * Cecilia – Dyed darker brown * Norelle – Cut to shoulder length, Reddish highlights and volumized * Ursula – Golden blonde wavy weave * Corinne – Cut short, added bangs * Ariel – Dyed mahogany red * Jourdan – Blonde with highlights added * Dakota – Golden blonde wavy weave with bangs * Annette – Curly, Layers and highlights * Lana – Long bob and dyed dark brown * Yuri – Dyed black * Kelsey – Cut very short and dyed black